leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ekko/@comment-25010134-20150602125736
I've played 10 games with Ekko, and I think I got him down. His passive is really, really good. A perfect passive to someone like him, although quite overtuned in its 70 PERCENT AP RATIO EVERY 3 HITS. Decrease the ratio, I say, even I feel disgusted when I kill a 75% tank in late game from three autoattacks without any abilities. I feel that his q is perfectly balanced, a heavy costing waveclear that deals heavy damage to enemies that don't expect it. Although the 60% slow is a bit much. His w, in my opinion, is the most annoying of his kit but an excellent zoning tool. But the shield is way too overbearing, I've almost died multiple times but avoided it through the delayed w, with a shield that completely makes Ignite useless. This really, REALLY needs a nerf like an increase to its starting mana cost. Low cost for a high teamfight potential ability is just too much in my opinion His E is pretty under powered in movement but way too strong in its damage. I've one-shotted a lvl 18 Jax with it, with only a lich, rabadons, ludens and sorc boots. Would it be better if they increased the dash and attack range but decreased its base damage? The inclusion of every on-hit effect of spells and autoattacks seems "just slightly" overpowered. I still cant believe that his ult, with a 130% AP ratio, an AoE that repositions and cleanses, costs nothing on a mana champion. I've gotten a quadra just because the enemy ignored my shadow, and it was a 1v4. I didn't even need my w or q, I just ulted and e'd to the tank, and I absolutely destroyed them. I also avoided a Zed ult proc and a Jinx ult with it, which made it look awesome but is honestly really overpowered. But if you make ONE BLOODY MISTAKE as Ekko you are so dead. I think this was intended; play smart and you'll be fine, play retardedly and feed the enemy. But his survivability seems so high, especially with his ult and e, as well as damage. Does anyone else get this kind of 'overpowered but not really' opinion about him? He's incredibly squishy so if you bait his ult before unloading your cc onto him, he's finished. Personal verdict: Very fun champ with amazing kit, Riot really made a brilliant champ that is fun while forcing you to have a form of dicipline to avoid greediness, with high ratios to force him to skirmish like a boss. He's not THAT overpowered, honestly. Its only that you don't know how to handle his easily countered abilites right now, so wait for a while and you'll get used to avoiding his shadow, q and w, together with saving your cc for his E. But his ratios are indeed incredibly high, especially his passive, which I believe to be one of the best passives in the game. But the fact that he has so much cc, even though its delayed, especially when against retarded enemies that doesn't know what is 'dodging', really breaks an Assassin champ like him. A heavy slow, with a shield AND AN AOE STUN, together with the one-shot potential with his E, really makes him one of the most slippery and hard-hitting champs I have ever played. But as I said, a single mistake and you are finished, which really portrays him as this 'perfect assassin' that needs a skilled and smart player to use it to his greatest potential. 'Smart' gameplay indeed, Riot.